


Beyond Our Control

by madisonsharon



Category: Until Dawn, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonsharon/pseuds/madisonsharon
Summary: Brielle Riley and her sister, Jessica Riley, join their friends for the annual winter getaway. When things begin to take a turn for the worst, Brielle is thrown into a terrifying world full of nightmare fuel. After the Washington twins go missing, things somehow get worse for Brielle; her sister starts dating her long-time crush, Michael Munroe. The past is beyond our control. But the future is anyone's game. What will happen when everyone goes back up to the Washington lodge after a long year of turbulence?
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley





	1. Cast and Introduction

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley

Jessica's Sister

INTELLIGENT, SELFLESS, AFFECTIONATE

INTELLIGENT, SELFLESS, AFFECTIONATE 

Michael Munroe

Emily's Ex

INTELLIGENT, DRIVEN, PERSUASIVE

INTELLIGENT, DRIVEN, PERSUASIVE 

Samantha Giddings

Hannah's Best Friend

DILIGENT, CONSIDERATE, ADVENTUROUS

DILIGENT, CONSIDERATE, ADVENTUROUS 

Chris Hartley

Has A Crush On Ashley

METHODICAL, PROTECTIVE, HUMOROUS

METHODICAL, PROTECTIVE, HUMOROUS 

Jessica Riley

Mike's New Girlfriend

CONFIDENT, TRUSTING, IRREVERENT

CONFIDENT, TRUSTING, IRREVERENT 

Emily Davis

Mike's Ex

INTELLIGENT, RESOURCEFUL, PERSUASIVE

INTELLIGENT, RESOURCEFUL, PERSUASIVE 

Matthew Taylor

Emily's New Boyfriend

MOTIVATED, AMBITIOUS, ACTIVE

MOTIVATED, AMBITIOUS, ACTIVE 

Ashley Brown

Has A Crush On Chris

ACADEMIC, INQUISITIVE, FORTHRIGHT

ACADEMIC, INQUISITIVE, FORTHRIGHT 

Joshua Washington

Hannah and Beth's Brother

COMPLEX, THOUGHTFUL, LOVING

COMPLEX, THOUGHTFUL, LOVING 

WITH APPEARANCES BY

Hannah Washington

Beth and Josh's Sister

NAIVE, CHARISMATIC, COMPASSIONATE

NAIVE, CHARISMATIC, COMPASSIONATE

Bethany Washington

Hannah and Josh's Sister

KIND, LOVING, CHARITABLE

KIND, LOVING, CHARITABLE

Dr. Alan Hill

Josh's Therapist

MYSTERIOUS, INQUISITIVE, FOCUSED

MYSTERIOUS, INQUISITIVE, FOCUSED

Victor Milgram

Mystery Man

INTELLIGENT, SECRETIVE, MYSTERIOUS

INTELLIGENT, SECRETIVE, MYSTERIOUS 

Wolfie

Mountain Wolf

INTELLIGENT, OBIDIENT, STRONG

INTELLIGENT, OBIDIENT, STRONG

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 4/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 6/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️

(Status updates will either grow or diminish, resulting in a notable change in the stats. Represented by a + or a - depending on the circumstances.)

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————


	2. Playlist

playlist

BEYOND OUR CONTROL; i. all my friends are fake by tate mcrae ii. love will light the day by the fosters cast iii. i love you by billie eilish iv. all i want by kodaline v. talking to the moon by bruno mars vi. the night we met by lord huron vii. someone you loved by lewis capaldi viii. jealous by labyrinth ix. it will rain by bruno mars x. ocean eyes by billie eilish xi. sign of the times by harry styles xii. love yourself by justin bieber xiii. just say by nine one one xiv. fire in the water by feist xv. eyes on fire by blue foundation xvi. running up that hill by meg myers xvii. trauma by nf xviii. lost in the moment by nf; BEYOND OUR CONTROL


	3. Sisterly Love

Anger flooded through my veins like a raindrop falling down a drain pipe. I was furious, and she knew exactly why.

"It's not that big a deal, Bri. You're just jealous." Jessica scoffed in my face, taking another step closer to me. She had that evil look in her eyes that she only had when she was getting something she wanted. It just so happened that this time she took him.

"Of course I'm jealous, Jess! You knew how I felt about Mike since the day I met him! Do NOT put this on me." I pointed my finger at her, accusingly. She was used to getting away with a lot in our family, but this...not this time.

"Jesus Brielle, he's not a piece of property! You can't just claim him like a bag at the airport!"

"Like you claiming him right now? Wow, Jess. I thought we were a lot closer than that." I rolled my eyes, and began to storm out of the room. I stopped for a second when I hear her say one last thing to me.

"You thought wrong."

This was it...the end of the line, the end of an era. Maybe not.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Jessica Riley. A nineteen-year-old drama queen with enough IQ points to buy her a burrito off the dollar menu at Taco Bell. She was exhausting to have as a sister and even more annoying as a fellow student at Calgary High School. I was the president of the school council, the valedictorian of my class, and the most promising student in my school just hoping for my acceptance letter from Harvard. Jessica, however, managed to pass her classes and had more guys in her pants than a doctor's salary. I did love her despite all her flaws, seen as she was my sister. But we were polar opposites.

One thing we did have in common was our friend group. There were the richest kids in school; the Washington's. The eldest twins were Hannah and Beth and they shared a single younger brother, Josh. I was fairly close with them, but we never exactly clicked.

Sam Giddings was one of my closest friends out of the group. We both were excited for college and getting out of Calgary, and graduating top in our class. Sam was always there for me whenever I was in a crisis, and vice-versa.

Chris Hartley was one of those friends that you just meet and then one day you're hanging out with each other without even realizing it. He always seemed to put smile on my face when I was in a bad mood, so I was happy to have him around. Even if he did make inappropriate jokes at the most inopportune moments.

Ashley Brown was a friend I didn't see as often as the others, she was always hanging out with Chris. Every time I'd see them together, I wished they would just make a move. It was so apparently clear that they had feelings for each other, they just wouldn't give up the act.

Emily Davis, the bitch of the group, had been competing with me for valedictorian all year, only to lose to me. I remember her being so mad, that she wouldn't speak to me for several days. Eventually we made up and became inseperable. Only sometimes does she royally get on my nerves.

Matt Taylor was the jock of the bunch. So much so in fact, I've never seen him without his letterman jacket on. I mean, doesn't he wash that thing? We were very close growing up in the same neighborhood, but eventually we grew apart, but not completely.

And then there's Mike Munroe. Single-handedly the hottest, smartest, and most eligible bachelor of the group. From the start of junior year, he dated Emily and hasn't stopped since. I, however dire the circumstances got, couldn't find a way to get him out of my head. I had liked him ever since he moved to Calgary in the third grade and found my way into whatever and wherever and he was. I never acted on or even told him about how I felt. But boy did I want to. That was until I found Jessica sleeping with him in her bedroom.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

I left for my bedroom, sitting down on my bed. I felt so shocked and numb at the argument between my sister and I. Ever since I told her about Mike, she's used it against me with everything. I just felt as if I could never trust her again. Maybe one day things would be different, but for now our loyalty to one another was null and void. I am not a doormat and refuse to be treated like one.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door. Hesitantly, I walked towards the door and held it open. I was annoyed to find my sister on the other side.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said those things. I know how much you like Mike, and I took advantage of that. But because I'm your sister, I have to push you out into the world prepared." She let a small smirk creep its way onto her face. I only furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What the hell are you getting at?" I was confused, and also excited. Jessica was known for being superficially spontaneous.

"Mike's here. And you are going to tell him everything."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️-  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 4/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️-  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 6/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	4. Prologue

"What? Jess-" I wanted to argue, but at the same time, I would have loved to tell Mike how much I cared about him right then and there. But something inside me told me he was the right person, but this just wasn't the right time.

"No, Brielle. Talk to him. I mean it."

Mike walked to the door, and Jess winks at me and walks the other direction. I rolled my eyes, and Mike grinned. He casually leaned against the end of my doorframe and smirked at me.

"Mike, I don't know what Jess said to you-" I explained, feeling slightly rushed and uncomfortable. Mike caught on quickly and whispered something into my ear.

"Listen, this weekend Josh and his sisters are having a winter getaway at their parents' lodge. Everyone's going, including you." Mike spoke softly, and smiled down to me. I smiled back, listening to every syllable.

"And?"

"And I will tell you everything there. I promise."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

I was with the Washington's, Ashley, Chris, Mike, Emily, Matt, Jessica, and Sam for the annual winter getaway. We had all been a little drunk, but nobody was as drunk as the eldest Washington and Chris. Those two had been passed out for nearly two hours, and I just had to laugh. I had drank just as much as they did, if not more and I was fine. I guess that means I have a high tolerance for alcohol.

Beth was doing some dishes while Sam and I were on the couch scrolling through our Instagram feeds. I was a little buzzed from the alcohol consumption, but I was sober enough to scroll.

Emily waltzes into the room along with Jessica and Mike. Sam and I stand up from the couch and begin to walk towards them, slightly curious as to what they were all doing whispering. I mentally prepared myself for what would come next.

Emily speaks up but still is in a hushed whisper, "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this!" Quietly freaking out. What in the world is she talking about? We all knew that she definitely could be a total bitch sometimes.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" Sam asks, looking directly at Jessica, with concern for the unsuspecting Hannah Washington. A part of me wanted to find Hannah before all of this went down. A part of me just wanted to go to bed and sleep off the hangover I was sure I was going to have in the morning.

"Oh come on, she deserves it." Jessica tries to get Sam and I on board. I don't want to get involved in anything, so I simply stay silent. I exchange glances with Sam, but she decides to take action.

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike -" Sam attempts to reason with Jess, but Jess is very stubborn and hard headed and there was no getting through to her. She was my sister and I loved her, but she was certainly as smart as a cheerio. It got in my nerves.

"Hannah's been making moves on him," Jessica points at Emily before continuing, "I'm just looking out for my girl Em." Jess winks at me and walks away happily and Sam and I just look at each other, unsure of what to do. I was just completely ignorant as to what was happening to Hannah. I just hoped she'd be okay.

I hear Emily speak as I walk up the stairs, "Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone. Mike is my man!" Emily says, following right behind Jess only to be interrupted by Mike himself. Mike and I hadn't talked much since getting to the lodge, despite him telling me we would. I was a little disappointed, but he was also distracted by his other admirer, Hannah.

"Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man." Mike tries to stand up for himself, but fails. I can't help but laugh at his obliviousness. He had every girl in his hands, and was somehow blinded as to realize that.

"Whatever you say, Darling!" Emily sings, making me sigh in annoyance. Emily always was the most annoying person, but part of me still wanted to be her friend regardless. I guess that's just the type of person I am; always trying to be everyone's friend, despite how strongly I felt my emotions.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

I hear voices coming from the guest room and footsteps, so I decide to head in that direction. By the time I got there, Hannah had already ran out of the room with tears in her eyes and her arms crossed in front of her like she was trying to hide something.

Out of curiosity and anger, I barge into the guest room to find everyone in there. I was shocked, and Sam finally speaks up. Just as angry at these people we called friends as I was.

"You guys are jerks! You know that?" Sam says before angrily storming out of the room, "HANNAH!"

I speak up before also storming out, "What the FUCK were all of you thinking?" I yell, and follow in Sam's footsteps. I was worried about Hannah. I was mad that she would go for Mike despite me sharing those feelings, and the fact that Mike had a girlfriend who was also my best friend. But I cared about her, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

All of us chase after Sam and run outside the lodge. It was absolutely freezing outside. It made me very worried for Hannah's safety. I understand how she must be feeling but, would you really run out into negative three degree weather with no coat on?

Sam yells for her, but gets no response. I feel Beth push us all out of the way, before getting extremely upset.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth asks everyone worriedly. I honestly felt really bad, even though I wasn't a part of the prank. I still knew about it and yet I did didly fucking squat to prevent it.

"Ugh, it's fine...she just can't take a joke..." Jessica sighs, trying to justify her actions. I rolled my eyes at my sister. But Beth saw right through it.

To make matters worse, Emily takes Jessica's side and yells, "It was just a prank, Han!" Emily quickly earns the attention of Beth.

Beth's face begins to turn a furious red, "What did you do?" Beth looks around at everyone like she hates us. And honestly...I don't blame her.

"We were just messing around Beth, it wasn't serious." Mike tries to calm Beth down but Beth just retaliates.

"You JERKS!" Beth yells before starting to look for Hannah, "Hannah! HANNAH!" Beth begins to run into the cold, isolated mountains.

"Should we go after her?" Mike spoke, concerned but not exactly willing to run into the frigidly cold wilderness.

"I kinda think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike." Sam retorts back to him, as she crosses her arms in fury.

As everyone began to slowly tract themselves inside, I heard a blood curdling scream coming from beyond the woods. In a fast, hasty decision, I began to run after the twins.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"Hannah? Beth?" I yelled, as I ran as fast as I could. I ignored the clear yells from the lodge, and kept on track, following the footprints left in the snow. I was sure they were Beth's but they were slightly larger, and deeper.

After running for nearly ten minutes, I finally spot the two. However, they looked scared and disheveled. I furrowed my eyebrows, and silenced myself. It looked as if someone had been chasing them. I stopped myself in my tracks, and watched in fear as they were slowly being pushed further and further towards the point of no return. The second I saw Hannah slip over the edge, I screamed and ran towards the cliff and held my hand out.

"Grab my hand!"

I will never forget the look in Beth's eyes as she let go of Hannah, and reached for my hand. However, she lost her grip on the wood and began to fall. I retracted my hand and put it over my mouth in shock, hearing her screams slowly dissipate as she fell through the mountain. I hear a faint crack at the bottom and cringed.

"Hey."

I heard a male voice from behind me. I froze and slowly began to turn around.

It was a middle-aged man wearing a large mask, holding a very large gun. I screamed and began to find my way back to the lodge.

I felt the bitter winter air brush across my face, and whip through my clothes as I ran. The second the lodge was in sight, I began shouting louder. I saw someone open the door to let me inside and I ran, quickly closing the door behind myself and locking it.

"Woah, Brielle. What the hell happened?" Mike asked me, gently holding me as we walked towards the coach and sat down. Jess, Emily, Matt, and Ashley made their way into the living room, confused and curious as to what was going on.

"I-she-they..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words lingering on my tongue. I was terrified. Terrified of that man, the twins falling to their deaths, and just how cold that mountain air was. I was shaking still, and Mike took his jacket off and put it around me. I let a faint smile sneak its way onto my afce for a moment, before realizing the severity of the situation.

"We have to tell Josh."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️+  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️+

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️-  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️-  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️-  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️-  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	5. Friendship

It had been a whole year since that dreadful day. Though plenty of time had passed, I could still hear Beth's screams and I can still feel the mountain wind blow through my hair. It still managed to creep its way into my nightmares after a whole year.

"Hey, you okay?" Mike asks me, putting his arms around me protectively. I smiled, and tried to hide the horrid thoughts clouding my mind.

Jessica was riding with someone else, so I decided to go with Mike to the lodge. It was nice, but I suspected Jess was up to something. I didn't know what, but I would find out.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I apologized, and glances at the trees passing by the window. It was snowing a little, and it looked cold outside. February in Calgary, Canada was very cold.

"Listen, I know you're not okay. Bri, you can talk to me. You can trust me."

"I know, but I'm fine." I spoke, as calmly as I could. I could see in Mike's eyes, he knew as well as I did that I was not okay. Yet, he didn't argue with me. He let me be.

"Are you sure?" I smiled at his concern, it was endearing.

"Yes. And I think we're here!" I motioned to the window, revealing the entrance and the large sign reading 'Blackwood Pines.' The two of us get off the bus with our bags and smile at each other.

"Hey, I'm going to wait for the bus. Sam's on it and she told me to meet her here." I said, setting my bags down and sighing. I looked to Mike, who looked confused and a little worried.

"You okay with being out here alone?" Mike asked, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah, she texted a few minutes ago. She should be here any minute." I lifted my chin up and smiled, and Mike did the same. I felt something for him, and I knew it was wrong. He was dating my sister. But how could I deny my true feelings towards him? That's the thing though, I couldn't.

"Okay, well...have fun."

"You too. Don't have too much fun."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

I check my watch and it says it's 9:02 pm. I look up and we arrive at a large, black gate. Sam and I walk towards the gate, only to find a note on it.

A note that reads, "The gates busted. Climb over! -Chris." Sam sighs and tries to open the gate. Which doesn't work.

"Jesus. Never mind." Sam says as she spots a wall that's easy to climb over. I look at her, and she just smiles. I roll my eyes, at the preposterous idea.

"You want me to climb that? You're funny. No, fucking hilarious." I laugh at her, but she just ignores me and climbs the wall with no problem. I rolled my eyes.

We keep walking and find the most adorable little squirrel just walking right in front of us. I had to keep myself from making any noise, as not to scare the poor creature away. Sam gave it an acorn and then it ran away.

I giggled and we stumbled upon a large board that talked about supposed fortune-telling totems. Sam and gave each other the 'that's-bullshit' look before walking away. It was cool, but probably not true. I saw one of them right next to the sign, just lying on the ground. So, I carefully picked it up.

My vision turned to black and showed a black crow flying onto a snow covered table and then flying away. I could have swore that I saw Mike, but I quickly brushed it off. Still, something seemed weird.

We were right up on the cable car station. How convenient? There was a chilling breeze in the air, brushing across my face, making me shiver.

I walk towards the fence on the other side and saw the beautiful, snow covered mountains. To my left, there was a map of the mountain but there was something written in red paint. I motioned for Sam to come take a look.

"The past is beyond our control? What the hell does that mean?" I ask her, pointing at the odd sign. She investigates it first before saying anything.

"Wow. Graffiti all the way up here?" Sam says, continuing to examine the sign. Something seemed weird about the whole thing. This didn't feel...safe.

I looked to my right and saw Chris' backpack but no Chris anywhere. There weren't even footprints in the snow.

"Your bag's here, where are you?" Sam says, looking around to find out where he is, "You're not in the bag are you?" She laughs, making me laugh too. Before she could get too far, his phone begins to buzz. At first it scares me, but then I brush it off.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Sam says mischievously. I decide to step up and ask her to respect Chris' privacy. I know how it feels to be exposed. It's not a good feeling.

"Hey, don't do that. Would you want someone looking through your shit?" I ask, as she zips up the backpack, putting his phone back where she found it. I smiled as I saw Chris walking up behind Sam.

"Hey guys!" Chris says, jumping out from behind Sam. Sam gasps and then realizes it was just Chris. She playfully hits him and he laughs too.

"Oh! So, I found something kinda amazing." Chris says, walking over to his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder to carry it.

"What?" Sam asks out of curiosity, following behind Chris as I follow behind Sam.

"I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. Come on, it's this way." He replies, as he begins to walk behind the station.

"Where?" I ask, kinda worn out from the long bus ride to get here.

"Right around here. Gonna blow your mind!" He says as he motions to his head. I laugh and continue to follow behind Sam.

Along the way, I find a 'WANTED' poster with the name 'Milgram, Victor' on it. Suddenly, I'm much more nervous to get to the lodge. I didn't want to be out in the cold while a possible murderer or kidnapper was on the loose. I mean, who wants to die like that?

I'm shocked as he has a shotgun laying on a table right in front of us. Which only intensified my anxiety by a million.

"Ta dah! Pretty rad, right?" Chris says, showing off the shotgun and the mini-shooting range set-up.

"Yeah..." Sam says, sarcastically. Which only make Chris want to show off even more.

"Come on! Look at these beauties!" Chris says, trying to convince Sam to enjoy the gun and the range.

"Ugh, 'beauties' is not the word that comes to mind. Why is this even here?" Sam question Chris, as he nods and begins to speak.

"What do you mean?" Chris asks, looking the gun up and down like one of those guys who is obsessed with guns.

"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?" Sam asks, trying to get Chris to think more rationally. I just sigh, and watch the conversation unfold.

"Dude, have you ever met Josh's dad?" Chris asks, and I step forward.

"Yes, actually. I have." I tell him, looking him directly in the eyes to make sure he knows that I'm dead serious.

"Alright...well. Here goes nothin'." He says, picking up the shotgun and aiming it. I watch him closely, as guns are dangerous and he's not really trained.

He aims and successfully hits the bag. I don't say anything but I guess he's okay with a gun. Maybe he does know what he's doing.

One shot leads to two and then another. Until, a squirrel crawls up on top of a barrel. My heart stops for a second in hopes that Chris has half a heart and doesn't shoot the squirrel. That very squirrel could be the one Sam and I had seen earlier. I didn't want it to die like this. It was cruel.

"Chris..." I say in a whisper, hoping he wouldn't shoot. After a couple of seconds, he ends up shooting another beer bottle. I released the deep breath I had been holding in and smiled in relief.

"Nice shot." Sam says, looking over at Chris, making me laugh.

"Your ass just got SACKED!" Chris says, doing his 'victory dance' which isn't exactly a good one. Making Sam and I silently cringe.

The sound of the cable car coming towards us, makes us get our stuff and head to the cable car.

"Hey, sharp shooter, our ride is coming." Sam says, making us all follow behind her. We all get into the cable car and begin our journey back up to the lodge.

"Man, it is...it's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year." Chris says, looking down at his hands. I can't help but feel the same. Should I be the least bit worried about how easily Josh is coming back up here after his own sisters went missing? I want to think he's doing okay, but I'm not so sure myself. How could I expect him to be okay when I wasn't?

Sam and Chris have a whole conversation but I just close my eyes and enter my mind. There are so many thoughts going around in my head. I don't know how everything is going to go this weekend.

Soon enough, the cable car comes to a stop and we all begin to hike up to the lodge. It was going to be a long weekend...

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	6. Jealousy

I sit beside Ashley and Matt on the steps of the lodge. Not because I wanted to, but because we were waiting on Chris and Josh to get the damn door open and let us all in. It was freezing outside and I felt as if I was slowly turning into an ice cube. I didn't like that feeling and I'm pretty sure that nobody else did either.

"Hey guys!" Josh says, smiling and waving his hand in the air. Josh walks towards me and I stand up to hug him back. Chris jumps in, making us laugh.

"Everyone make it here okay?" Josh asks everyone, Ashley being the only person to actually answer.

"Well, more or less. But it's good to see you!" Ashley says happily, still holding her legs together. It really is freezing out here.

Matt is holding his arms in front of his chest and is looking away from everyone like he's upset. I didn't ask him what was wrong because he looked so agitated and I didn't want to make anything worse.

Josh took notice and was walking with Chris when he asked, "What's up with him?" I hear Chris answer as they walk away, but I couldn't exactly make it out.

I was standing with Ashley and Sam when Ash decides to yell at Chris, "We're freezing our buns off out here!"

"She has a point you know!" I yell, trying to warm myself up by moving around. I see Chris trying to unfreeze the doorknob to open it from the inside. He opens the door and begins to act likes he's all that and a bag of chips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week!" He says, as he bows in front of us, making Ashley giggle like a little girl. Sam and I knew she had a huge crush on Chris but for some reason she wouldn't tell him or even act on it. I didn't know why she just wouldn't tell him, I mean if she really liked him she probably would have already asked him if he liked her.

But before anyone could move, a huge wolf jumped out from behind Chris and ran outside of the lodge. We were all very scared but then laughed it off just as easily.

"Crap that thing freaked me out." Chris says, trying to catch his breath and calm down. Sam and I just continued to laugh at him, making turn red as a tomato in front of Ashley.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Ashley asks him, still laughing from him jumping. He sighs and looks at the ground for a second in defeat.

"It was like a bear o-or a tiger or something!" Chris tries to explain. Clearly he has no common sense. I mean a damn tiger? In Calgary? The fuck is he thinking?

"In what world does that make any sense?" I ask him, laughing at him for having no education.

"I-uh. I dunno..." He says, laughing and scratching the back of his neck. After a couple of seconds, we all walk into the lodge to hopefully get warm, it was fucking cold outside.

"I'll get a fire going." Josh says, getting to the fireplace as quickly as he can to warm the place up. 

"What's up party people!" Mike comes in, yelling happily with his hands up in the air. Looks like he's in an awful good mood. I smiled as he entered the room, earning a scoff from Emily.

"Hey!" Jess says, just as excitedly as Mike sounded. I look over at Matt and he immediately looks up at Mike like he wanted to kill him. I get up and go to Matt, something just felt wrong.

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh chimes in, trying to be a good host.

"Will do." Mike says, walking towards to the couch and nods his head back at Josh.

"Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyway, right?" Matt says, angrily. Although, I'm not sure why. Why the hell would Matt be mad at Mike? Matt was not the type to get that defensive over nothing. There had to be something going on that nobody knew about.

"Woah, easy there cowboy." Mike says, trying to keep from getting into a fight with Matt. After all, Matt was the starring quarterback for the football team, he was a pretty strong guy. Then again, Mike worked out too, he was a tough guy. Which was one of the things I loved about him.

"What the hell were you doing with Em out on the trail, huh?" Matt challenges, making Mike furrow his brow for a second before defending himself and Emily. I understand now why Matt is mad. And to be honest, I was a little too. I thought he cared about me, and my sister.

"Hey! Let's not do this right now, okay?" I stand up from my seat and get in between them.

"Then when should we do this, Brielle? He kissed my girlfriend!" Matt argues with me, but I'm on his side.

"I know, I'm on your side. Dude, you have to chill first, okay? I'll take care of this." I say, reassuring him. I look over at Mike and see Jess beside him. Jessica looked more annoyed than mad which made me even more angry.

"Mike, what happened? Be honest or so help me god-"

"Nothing! I don't know what he thinks he saw, but it's not true." Mike says, trying his best to convince me otherwise. If we was lying, he was doing a damn good job.

"Okay, well. Can you guys just agree to not kiss each other's girlfriends. Is that do-able?" I ask, looking at both of them. Mike nods and then so does Matt.

"Problem solved! Now, was that so hard?" I ask them both, smiling as I successfully put my hands on my hips. For a second, I wasn't scared, nervous or at all worried about my current situation. I was happy. But, I see Jess and she looks at me intently. I ignore her and go about my day.

"Hey Mike, remember the guest cabin I told you about? Why don't you take Jess up there?" Josh suggests, and Mike smiles, taking Jessica's hand.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mike says, grabbing Jess' arm and walking her out. I rolled my eyes at the way they were so close. It was pure jealousy, because that's exactly what I was. Jealous.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a bath." Sam says, before heading upstairs. I nod and smile up at her. I walk over to the coach and sit down. It was several minutes of me sulking on the coach before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"There isn't any hot water..." She says, looking down at the floor, like there was something interesting down there.

It was going to be a long night...

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley

Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	7. Haunted

Josh had said he was going with Chris and Ashley to do something together, but I didn't really want to be alone. So, I decided to tag along. I had no idea what Chris and Ash had in mind.

"So, it says here," Chris starts, "To communicate with the spirit world, you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the 'Spirit-master' which is me-" Chris plays, Ashley cuts him off before he can continue. I don't say anything, but I listen.

"It doesn't say that-" Ashley retaliates, only to be cut off in return by Chris. It was so damn obvious that they had feelings for each other. I wish they would just act on it already!

"And all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" Chris continues the joke, but this time Josh cuts him off.

We were all sitting around a table that had a 'spirit board' on it. I was very skeptical of the whole thing, but I still went along with it anyway.

"Chris, come on. This is serious." Josh tries to chill Chris out. And successfully does so.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious." Chris continues to joke, trying to sound funny and laughing. Nobody really laughs, but they give him the 'can-you-please-shut-the-fuck-up' look and he stops playing around.

"Oh shush it. Let's try this, please." Ashley says, getting everyone ready to start.

"Yes, please." Josh pleads, and everyone adjusts themselves to start the game.

"Okay. Is anyone there?" Ashley asks, everyone putting their fingers on the board. I was nervous about the whole thing, not because I was scared, but because of Josh. I didn't know what kind of mindset he's in right now, especially since we're back at the lodge.

After a prolonged silence, the board piece begins to move, sending chills down my spine. What the hell? Somebody has got to be moving it, I mean, ghosts aren't real...right?

"Who's doing that?" I ask everyone, as the piece continues to move. It moves towards letter 'h' and then 'e' and then spells out the word 'help' and I'm shaking in my seat.

"Help?" Ashley asks, concerned and confused about the whole situation. Who needs help? How do we even help a ghost? This cannot be real, it's gotta be fake.

"How are we supposed to help?" Chris asks, genuinely curious as to how the hell we are supposed to help someone who may not even exist to begin with.

"I don't know. What does it mean?" Ashley looks at Chris, trying to find some sort of answer. We all have each other worried looks and I wanted to just quit. But, I knew it didn't work like that. So, I kept playing.

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them." Chris puts out there, and it's actually a good idea. Maybe someone really does need our help. I'm just worried about who it might be...

"Who are you?" Ashley asks, and the piece begins to move again. I never thought that I would be in this kind of situation.

The piece begins to spell the word 'sister' out. Josh and I exchange a look and I immediately know who it might be trying to contact us; his sisters.

"Whose sister?" Josh asks, starting to breathe heavily, and I could tell he was getting progressively angrier. I had no idea how he was going to react to this. Hell, I didn't even know how to react to this.

"Oh, come on! Is this for real?" Chris asks, sighing and Josh almost immediately tells him to shut up. I don't want Josh to be mad at me, so I stay out of it to the best of my ability.

"Josh...it's...it's gotta be-" Josh cuts Ashley off. I begin to become extremely worried about Josh and his mental state. When his sisters went missing, he was in pieces and it made a complete mess out of him. It took him a long time to even be able to talk about them without crying or having a breakdown.

"Yeah? Okay, well...which sister is it then?" Josh asks, calming down enough to speak low. I wasn't quite sure how he was managing to keep it together so well.

"Hannah, is that you?" Ashley asks, clearly terrified of what the answer might be. Even though I had absolutely nothing to do with the prank, I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened to Hannah. I mean, if I had ran faster to them, I could have saved them. If I had grabbed Beth's hand tighter, she might still be alive.

The piece on the board begins to move to the top left corner which read 'yes.' My heart stops. If this was some kind of sick joke, it definitely wasn't funny. At all.

"Oh my god..." Ashley says, almost in a hushed whisper. I look at her with the most saddening look on my face. The harsh reality was a tragic one.

"Josh, are you..." Ashley asks, and I look over to Josh. I was worried, and I didn't know how well he was going to be able to cope with something like this. It was like ripping open an old wound. He had been through so much therapy to be okay for a while and I didn't want him to relapse and do something ridiculous.

"I'm fine. I just...want to hear what it says." Josh says, maintaining eye contact with me. I lessen my worry and continue on with the 'game' that had became so real.

Every now and then I would check on him to make sure he really was okay. He seemed calm and collected, but you'd be surprised at how easy it is to fake a smile.

"Think about it," Chris states, "if this is actually Hannah, I mean, we can find out what really happened that night..." Ashley looks at Josh before speaking.

"We know what happened that night, you idiot! I was there!" I yell, taking my hands off the piece on the board.

"You were also frazzled and confused." Ashley says, basically spitting at me.

"I know what I saw."

"I can handle it." He says, and everyone gets ready to finish the game. I keep an eye on anything looking too suspicious, but nothing really caught my attention.

"Hannah, if you can hear this...like really hear this. We all want to apologize for what happened." Ashely states, I could tell how truly sorry she was for being involved in the whole thing. She practically initiated the whole prank.

"I-It was stupid and mean and we're sorry." Chris adds in, but I'm not so sure why. I mean, he was piss drunk when the prank went down...so why is he apologizing? He had the least to do with it. He was drinking with Josh and I, and was passed out for most of the evening anyway.

"We're so sorry, Hannah..." Ashley says, apologizing one last time before diving in to find out what actually happened that night.

The board piece begins to come back to life and spell the word 'betrayed.' We all look at each other, confused and curious.

"What does this mean?" I ask, but nobody seemed to know the answer either, so I just kept my eyes on the moving piece. Which then began to spell the word 'killed.' At that point, we were all scared shitless and this all seemed too real.

"WE DIDN'T KILL THEM, IT WAS JUST A PRANK!" Ashley yells, and begins to freak out and breathe heavily. I hadn't seen her that scared since they announced that the twins had gone missing.

"Ash, just calm down. Okay? We need to find out more!" Chris attempts to console and calm down the hysterical Ashley, but fails.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ashley sobs, and I can't help but feel sorry for her for feeling the way she does. But, a part of me is not feeling anything for her because she was a part of a ridiculous prank that got Hannah and Beth both killed. How could I disrespect and disregard Hannah and Beth? It wasn't like they were here to defend themselves. I didn't know which part of me to listen to.

I was inside of my own head, when Josh stood up angrily. I didn't know what was going on. All I was thinking about was Hannah. The poor girl fell down a snowy clifftop, and experienced an agonizing death because of some immature prank.

"You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-" Josh says, clearly looking a mixture of upset and pissed. I watched as he got angrier.

"Josh...I don't know what's going on!" Ashley says, trying to get him to sit down and calm down before he does something reckless.

"Listen...I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool!" Josh states sternly, before getting ready to storm out of the room. I didn't know if I should go after him, or let him cool down.

Chris and Ashley try to get him to calm down and come back and sit, but he only retaliates and gets angrier.

"I don't need this right now, okay? You guys are full of it!" Josh yells, as he darts out of the room. I didn't blame him. This was all too much to take in all at once.

"Should we go after him?" Ashley asks Chris and I, and I stand up.

"Let him cool off." I said, crossing my arms. I sighed and began to feel lonely. So much had just happened, and there was one person I knew I could talk to...

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	8. Malevolence

I had been walking for nearly half an hour, and found no sign of Jessica and Mike. I jumped over several obstacles blocking the path to the cabin, but still no Jess or Mike. That was...until I heard a certain high-pitched scream fill my ears.

"Jess!" I yelled and began running at a much faster pace. I had one goal and that was to get to my sister no matter what.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I never stopped running. My lungs began to ache and my feet began to swell within my shoes. I had to stop, and take a breather. Right as I slowed myself down, I hear a familiar voice echo from behind me.

"Brielle? Is that you?"

"Mike?" I asked, "oh it is so good to see you! Where's Jess?" I asked, as he only had his tank top on his upper body. It revealed his bulky arms and prominent muscles.

"This...thing grabbed Jess and dragged her down to this mineshaft..." Mike explained what he had seen, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"What?"

"She's dead, Bri. I-I'm so sorry..." The words came out of his mouth, and the tears in my eyes came out like a waterfall. Still, I tried to deny it. She's my sister, she can't die right now.

"Mike, you cant be serious? She isn't dead, she's...she can't be..." I spat out, before I found myself gasping for air. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't breathe, and I felt my knees begin to give out beneath myself.

"I'm so sorry."

I collapsed in his arms, and he caught me just before I hit the snow. I had never felt anything like this before. This pain of losing a sibling, a friend, a piece of your own flesh and blood. It just hurt so much.

"Listen, I was chasing this guy and I think he's the one who killed Jess." Mike spoke softly, as to not scare me after what had been said.

"What? Who was he?" I looked up at him, and he looked sincere. He was trying to make me feel better, and it was helping a little.

"I'm not sure. He was headed towards the old Sanatorium just up the mountain." Mike says, running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"Well, we have to find him and kill him. It's what he deserves."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	9. Dread

"Mike and I had made it to the Sanatorium, and had successfully caught up with the guy who killed Jess. Mike held the lantern he'd found as we made our way up the mountain. Mike was shivering, and I knew we'd need to get inside as soon as possible.

The man opened the side panels so his wolves could get inside, and then opened the main door for himself to enter. The man had two wolves, presumably from the same pack, guarding him. This wasn't good for us, as we'd have to make it past two fully-grown wolves to get to the bastard.

"Alright," Mike sighed, "let's get a closer look." Mike then proceeded to jump over the half-wall shielding us from the sanatorium. I quickly followed behind him, looking out for anyone else who could have been with the man or following us.

We ventured through the front lot of the sanatorium, and began to find our way inside. I stopped dead in my tracks as I read a small sign that read, 'CONDEMNED.' I continued to read past the date given, 'June 12th, 1954.'

"Awesome. Why wouldn't we end up in the creepiest place on planet Earth?" Mike says sarcastically, from beside me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. We were about to enter a building that could collapse on us at any given moment. Sounds safe.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going inside?" Mike says, walking over to the front entrance. I was shocked at how oblivious he was.

"No! You want to get us caught? O-or worse?" I quietly yelled at him, and he came over to where I was. He was getting colder by the second. We had to get inside soon or he'd get hypothermia.

"You got a better idea?"Mike asks, and a light bulb inside my brain came on.

"Yeah. Let's take the side door. That way he won't see us following him."

"You're right. God, you're smart Bri." I smiled at Mike's comment, as I pushed the door to the side and began crawling inside. Mike followed my actions, and closed the door behind him. We then jumped to the floor a few feet below us, and began to find our way around.

The ceiling had partially collapsed, melting snow was dripping in from the outside, stacks of destroyed concrete laid in piles in corners, and the whole place seemed odd. Aside from the fact it was a sanatorium, it was very creepy.

"Not what you pictured?" Mike asks, as I move closer to him for protection. 

"No, not really." I laughed, holding the lantern up to see more. Mike took the lantern back and began to lead the way.

This really wasn't how I planned on spending my night...

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"Look, it's the chapel!" I say, spotting the green sign above the large doors. Mike gets out of the crawl space from which we came from. I slowly made my way to the door, only to see the man in there with his wolves.

"Woah, what the-"

"Shh! He might hear us." I spoke softly, turning to Mike. He grinned, and began looking for another way in. The door was locked from the outside and we were now on the hunt for a chapel key card. 

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We had walked through many dark corridors and many darkened rooms, but still hadn't found a key card for the chapel. Mike had found several papers and old clues from the past. Something about a group of fifteen miners were trapped in a cave-in in the fifties and were being taken care of here at the sanatorium. I was too distracted to try and make sense of the clues, but Mike had taken care of that for the both of us.

We made it down a few sets of stairs when I spotted a door being held open by a large table. The table had a large machete jammed into in, and Mike grabbed it.

"Oh shit..." Mike says, grabbing the machete from the bloody table. I shivered, grossed out at the creepiness of it all. Who knew this winter getaway would be spent at the sanatorium?

We continued through the room filled with hospital beds and curtains covering them. There were tears and rips throughout, and the ceiling looked like something had crashed into it. The cold, winter air had once again found its way to us. Better look for a jacket, I thought.

We walked into the next room, only to find a hand on a mysterious platform, moving side to side. Mike began to walk towards it and investigate it, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Ouch, Bri. What the hell was that for?"

"You being a dumbass. That's obviously a trap, and you were just about to fall for it!" I said, slightly aggressive. I could see a trap from a mile away, and caught him before it had a chance to encase him.

"How do you know that?" Mike asks me, rubbing his shoulder from where I pulled him back. I grabbed a rock from the floor and threw it at the trap, revealing a large bear trap that trapped the rock in its metal mouth.

"Thank you..." Mike said, shocked at the bear trap scheme. I smiled at him and hugged him. What if I hadn't been here? Would he have gotten trapped in it? I didn't want to think of any of the terrible possibilities.

"Now, I believe we have a key card to find."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We were now in the morgue. Mike had begun searching the drawers with bodies, and I had avoided those things at all costs. I looked at the shelves, containing strange skulls. They weren't human, but rather ghastly. I stumbled over myself a bit while looking at them. 

"Okay, let's check this out." Mike had the chapel key card in his hands, and I smiled. That's our ticket to this guy. 

Mike entered the key card into the door and opened it. We followed the corridors out to the chapel and main hallway. We were then let up several sets of stairs. I heard something break, like a twig or something and I stopped. Mike kept walking and I sped up to him, except then a wolf began to chase us through the sanatorium.

We ran up two more flights of stairs and ran straight towards the doors and then closed them behind us. Taking deep breaths, we looked around the room to find a large window and a set of stairs in the center.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud bang noise coming from inside the chapel. We run towards the window and see the man leaving once again. I look over to Mike, who looks even more frustrated than before. But I couldn't blame him. 

"Let's go down these stairs." I suggest, making my way towards them.

"Another set of goddamn stairs?" Mike scoffs, and rolls his eyes. I giggle at sight.

"Mike, we're almost there."

"I hope you're right."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We walked into the chapel room, but I jump at the sight of a wolf. I feel Mike's heart race against my arm, and Mike decides to play gentle with the wolf. The wolf sits back down, and gets calm once more.

"Okay...easy boy. That's a good boy." Mike speaks calmly to the wolf, and the wolf calms down. Leaving the two of us to search the chapel.

It was average size, but had no seating and the ceiling had partially collapsed in. There were several layers of dirt, grime, and blood scattered about. Whoever lived here must be sick.

Mike walks to the right, and I walk down the aisle. There was a large box at the podium, and I began to open it, revealing a large array of bones. I wasn't sure if they were human or not, but I decided to give the wolf one, as a way to earn its' trust.

Mike had found a jacket and a pistol, and made his way over to me. I gently gave the bone to the wolf and went back over to Mike. The wolf looked much happier and seemed to like Mike and I more now. I couldn't help but smile at the wolf. In the end, all any animal wants is to be loved. 

"Maybe one day we'll get our own dog." Mike suggests, holding me close to him.

"I'll hold you to that, Munroe." I laughed, pulling him closer to me. 

"Let's get the hell out of here."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	10. Psychosis

Mike and I had found some tunnels, strangely leading us back to the lodge. Why there were tunnels to and from the sanatorium to the lodge, I had no idea. I was just glad that we were headed back to the lodge. 

As much as I wanted to avenge Jessica's death, the man was dangerous. And not only would I be risking Mike's safety and mine, but also everyone up on the mountain tonight. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"Are you okay? I know how much has gone down tonight..." Mike asks, stopping dead in his tracks. I looked over to him, seeing a saddened expression overthrow his face.

"Mike, my sister is dead. I'm not okay." I spoke, honestly. I was tired of lying to people and myself about how I felt. I couldn't keep doing this forever.

"You can talk to me, you know that?" Mike looked sincere, like he meant everything he had said. I believed him.

"Yeah, it's just..." Something still didn't sit right with me.

"What?" He asked.

"Last year, when you were at our house, you told me you'd tell me 'everything' at the lodge. But during the entire trip, you didn't even really talk to me. Why did you do that and lead me on?" I asked him, looking him dead in the eye. He knew I was playing around this time. He also knew I wasn't one to be so blunt.

"I wasn't leading you on, Bri. I was going to tell you, I really was. But then Jess and Emily wanted to prank Hannah and they though I'd be the best one to do it. So I did. And then the twins went missing and you ran after them and came back all flustered...I just didn't want to hurt you." He said, I could feel the remorse radiating from him. I knew how bad he had felt about the prank towards Hannah, because he had told me about it.

"Didn't want to hurt me? Mike-" 

"I wanted it to be perfect. Right person, right moment."

"What about Jess?" I asked him.

"I liked her, but not nearly as much as you. I figured that if I got close to her, I could get closer to you. I thought that if I made you jealous, you'd tell me how you feel." He said, laughing a bit at the end. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I didn't do that because I thought you really liked my sister. If that was truly how you felt, you should have been honest with me." I felt hurt at his words and actions, but love knows no boundary.

"I know, I know. And that's why I'm going to tell you this. I don't know if we'll survive tonight, but I want you to know the truth." Mike spoke his mind, making sure to leave no detail unturned.

I was shaking. Both with nervousness and excitement. A part of me knew what he was going to say. What I have been longing to hear.

"I've liked you since the moment you joined the school council. You were the smartest, prettiest, and most down-to-earth person I had ever met. You light up the room whenever you enter, and you always seem to know what to say and what to do. Bri, I love you." Mike says, holding my hands in his.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say that."

Mike pulled me in, and locked eyes with me. He then pulled me closer to him and began kissing me. His hands were around my waist and my neck, and I had my hands gripping his shoulder and running my finger through his hair. It was everything I had ever imagined.

"Wait...do you hear that? It sounds like someone talking..." I say, listening closer to what was being said. Mike suddenly looked at me, and began to realize.

"Sam!"

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	11. Violence

I spot someone's legs in the small window, and point at them. Mike notices and grabs the legs, making the girl shout in fear. It was Sam.

"Mike? Brielle? What are you doing down there? There's a guy..thank God you found me." Sam spoke, relieved to have been found.

"It's okay. You're okay." Mike tells her, and successfully calms her down. He has a way of doing that for people.

"W-where's Jessica? She's...she's not with you?" Sam asks, looking at the both of us curiously. I dropped my head, and looked at the floor. Suddenly, I was unable to speak.

"Jessica is dead." Mike says, full of sorrow. I looked over to him, and his eyes locked with mine. I could see the pain in his eyes, for her and for me.

"What?" Sam freaked out, and began to panic again. 

"He killed her, Sam. There's some maniac on the mountain who is trying to kill us. All of us. And I swear to God, when everyone is safe and accounted for I am gonna hunt that fucker down and rip his nuts off one at a goddamn time." Mike was furious, and rightfully so. His anger scared me a little, but I knew what we both had seen and been through, and I couldn't blame him. 

"Listen, this guy who you're talking about...he attacked me. He showed me these videos too, and one of them showed Josh being killed...just...ripped apart by this huge fucking saw blade." Sam's voice was shaky, and I couldn't imagine what kind horrid things had gone on tonight. She had only a towel on, and it was bloody and dirty with both dust and dirt. 

"Jesus Christ!" Mike shouted, shocked at what Sam had been telling us. I grabbed Mike's hand and held it close to me, showing my support.

"I think...somehow Josh is involved in all of this-" Sam started, but Mike interrupted her.

"Wait, what? How?"

"I'm really not sure, but...there was a message from his doctor and it mentioned a 'plan' that was like a 'bad idea' and now he's dead." Sam explained. I wasn't all that close to Josh, but I did know he had been seeing a doctor for his PTSD.

"What the fuck is going on around here? There's a door here, it won't open. Can you unlock it from your side?" Mike asked, and Sam nodded. I could see her open her door and Mike and I walked over to our door. There must have been some sort of lock on the other side.

Sam opens the door and walks towards us. She had a flashlight in her hand and her backpack over her shoulder. She looked a mess, but so did Mike and I. 

"Jeez, you two look like hell." Sam said, walking past us and putting her bag down.

"Nice to see you, too." Mike said, brushing off the negativity. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"You don't look too much better yourself, Sammy."

"Ha ha, Bri." Sam laughed, and began changing. I turned around, but Mike didn't understand what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Mike asks Sam, who looks at him with her head turned. I laugh to myself at how oblivious Mike is.

"Well actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs. Do you mind, Mike?" Sam says, getting ready to change.

Mike finally understands and turns around. I laughed at him and he only looks at me.

"What? I didn't know she was going to change!" Mike got all defensive and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nothing. You're just...cute is all." I laugh to myself, and he smiles.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"Okay, I'm done. Let's put this thing to bed." Sam says, zipping up her jacket. 

"Amen to that." Mike laughs at Sam's statements and the two follow behind me, until we heard a voice.

"Is that crying?" Mike asks, as we all listen closer. 

"It sounds like Ashley..." I say, trying to be quiet, as to not give away our location.

"And Chris!" Sam realizes, and we began to burst through the basement door. Opening us up to the horrid scene before us.

Chris and Ashley sittings cross from each other, Chris with a gun and two large saw blades dangling from the ceiling, dangerously close to their heads. My heart stopped, when I saw the situation given to Chris. You must choose. I couldn't imagine being in his situation.

Suddenly, the man appeared. Not the man Mike and I had seen in the sanatorium, the man Sam had mentioned. I was too lost in thought to realize the man had began to remove his mask.

Josh.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"Josh?" Chris asks, coming to the sad realization that his best friend had put him mortal danger and for what? Fun? Josh only laughs.

"Oh, very good! Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through. Good-good-good-good. How does that feel? Right? How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No, no, no, they're gone!" Josh exclaims, explaining everything to us.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing." Mike spoke, but Josh only ignored us all.

"Oh come...Why the long faces? Come on! It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? And race they did. I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat. I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle. I mean, no detail too small, no opportunity missed, it was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And all that gore? I mean, gore, there was gore galore! Fake bodies, God, that shit was expensive. And no retakes! Nope, only double-takes! You should have SEEN your faces! Hook line and sinker for every little stinker!" Josh was crazy. That was the last straw.

"Josh...your fingerprints were all over this. It was obviously you." Sam explains, and managed to catch Josh off guard.

"Oh really?" Josh laughs at Sam.

"You're crying out for help, Josh. Come on, you wanted to get caught, didn't you?" Sam asks Josh, and he only turns away. Sam's conclusions made sense. Josh had been through some terrible shit, and it was bound to affect him.

I didn't hear what else Josh was saying, I was too caught up in my own thoughts. I did hear Mike slap the shit out of Josh, which seemed to snap me out of my own mind.

"Mike! Stop!" I yelled, running over to him. I pulled him away from Josh, and Chris picked Josh up and held him there to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry, Bri."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	12. Revelation

Mike and Chris had taken Josh into the shed for the night, in hopes that would prevent anything else from happening. Everyone else was joined together in the living room of the lodge, waiting for Chris and Mike to return. 

All of a sudden, we all hear a loud shrieking noise. It didn't sound remotely human, but then I heard Chris and Mike come running in the lodge. 

"Hey, Bri. You okay? What was all that screaming?" Mike came over to me, and looked me up and down for any sign of injury. Though endearing, there was something odd going on.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea who screamed. It sounded-" I was interrupted.

There was a loud knock at the door, sending us all into a string of prolonged silence.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike whispers amongst us all. It's like he could read my mind in that moment. There was no telling who it could be...or what it could be.

"Jess?" Chris suggests as a valid answer to us all, but Mike quickly turns it down. It hurt to even hear her name alongside with 'dead.' It didn't seem right. Nothing seemed right anymore.

"Sorry, man. But who is it?" Chris asks, Mike starts to walk towards the door and gets out a gun for protection. We didn't know who or what was lurking just outside that lodge door.

It looked like Chris and Mike were arguing for a second, but then Mike took the gun and Chris went for the doorknob. Within seconds, a tall man came inside and walked towards the fireplace.

I was completely still and silent. He didn't really look like he wanted to hurt us, but he did have what looks like a flamethrower on him along with a bag of God knows what. He also was dressed very warmly, wearing several layers of clothing to protect himself from the harsh winter weather.

"Let me say what I came to say." He says, and stops in front of the fireplace. I didn't really know what to do, so I gripped onto Mike's hand as tight as I could. Not meaning to actually hurt him.

"I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned. I don't know why you did after what happened last year." The strange man states. What did he mean by what happened last year? How could he know what happened?

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asks, trying to find answers for all the questions running around in all of our heads.

"Yeah, how could you know without being involved-" Chris says as Sam immediately cuts him off. I look over at Sam, curiously.

"Or responsible." Sam implies. She had a good point. Not many people knew the whole story of what happened that night. Sure, it was public knowledge that they had been missing for a year, but nobody else knew exactly how or why. So, how the fuck did he know?

"You hold onto your horses! I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain." The man says, getting flustered and agitated. I could tell he didn't want us killed, because he probably would have already done it by now.

"Your mountain? I'm sure the Washington's would be very surprised to hear that." Mike laughs under his breath. He wasn't wrong, they did buy a mountain. The man laughed, and it was very raspy.

"Well, this mountain don't belong to me, it's true. But, it don't belong to the Washington's...this mountain belongs to the Wendigo." He says, we all look at each other. Maybe that's what killed Jess.

"Wait...it's you. You were the one on the mountain that night." I spoke, finally realizing why he looked so familiar.

"You were the girl who ran off before I could explain to you what happened." He seemed a bit on edge, but so was I. 

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Mike stepped in front of me, to protect me from the suspicious man.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to people who seemed to be a suspect who killed my friends!" I yelled back, and he walked over to the fireplace.

"Who? Wendigo?" Chris laughs at the man, who still has a stone cold look on his face. He is telling the truth, no matter how much we don't want to believe it. At least, I believed him.

"What the hell's a Wendigo?" Mike asks, looking into the little circle we had formed, unknowingly. We all look at each other and Sam finally speaks up.

"Let's hear him out." I look back over at the guy and he doesn't seem to want to be wasting so much time on bullshit.

"Now I'm only gonna tell you this once. It doesn't matter to me if you believe it or not. I've got reasons I want to...get it off my chest." He says, like he's been keeping a dark secret for far too long. I know that exact feeling.

"See? I told you! He's guilty as shit. Guilty of something!" Mike accused the man, but the man totally ignore him and keeps on talking. 

"There is a curse that dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods, the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed." The man finishes. I look over at Mike who turns as white as a sheet and he looks like he had just seen a ghost. I grabbed his hand, and tried my best to comfort him.

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe." He says, suggesting a call to action. Which, I totally agree with as I would rather not die tonight.

"The basement might be okay..." Sam suggests to all of us and I nod my head in agreement. It was settled then.

"Okay. Get down there. All of you. And wait." He demands, I realize he's only telling us to do this for our own safety. For some damn reason, I'm the only person who understands that's his motive.

"What? Why? For how long?" Sam asks him.

"Until dawn." I answer her. 

"Let's just get down there." I say, marching towards the basement, "Well, shit guys! Do you want to survive or not?" After that, they all follow Mike and I down to the basement. However, the stranger isn't behind any of us. He's gone with Chris to get Josh from the shed.

However, he never seemed to return. Him or Chris.

"These all the doors?" Mike asks, walking quickly around the basement to find another way out. We're safe down here, why the hell does he want to leave?

"What are you looking for?" Sam asks him, and he just continues to pace around the room. Will you stop that shit?

"Another way out." He says, as he continues his search. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Mike, we just got here. Okay? Can you please just sit down and breathe for a minute? And please, for the love of God, stop fucking pacing!" I yell at Mike, agitated at his need to keep moving. 

"Oh yeah? And stay here wrapped up like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to come tear us apart on Christmas morning?" Mike rants, although it doesn't do anything for anyone. He walks over to the security cameras and continues to look for another way out of the basement.

"Well, people will come for us in the morning. We just have to stay here, until dawn." Sam tries to make him stay, but he successfully find a way out of the basement.

"Well you can wait. I'm leaving." Mike says, as he begins to walk in that direction again.

"Mike! There's no key for the cable car." Sam explains to him. So even if he did get out of here, he couldn't leave the mountain. He didn't even have a damn key.

"Josh. He's gotta have it." Mike says. And I stand up.

"Well...I'm gonna get to the cable car station and I'll get us out of here." He says, as he reassures us all. 

"Like hell you are. I'm going with you."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	13. Despair

"Hey, what is all that?" Sam asks, as she looks over at the stuff in Ashley's hands. It looks like a book of some sort, and looks very old and delicate.

"It's that old guy's bag." Ashley replies, and continues to search through the bag. Which just so happened to have a map of the entire mountain, mines, and lodge on it.

"Is that a map?" Mike says, anxiously wanting to get his hands on it. He would obviously need it to find his way down the mountain, with me by his side.

"This guys is prepared for anything and everything!" Sam says, helping Ashley out with the stuff. Sam starts to pull out the map and look at it. At the very tip top was a sanatorium.

"Wait, what is that?" Sam asks, and Mike immediately answers. The two of us had spent several hours exploring it.

"We've been there, it's horrible." Mike says, looking down at the map again. We'd clearly been through hell down there.

"You were?" Sam asks him, looking back at him. His face looked pale, he was covered in dirt and snow and other things. He looked like he wanted to get a shower. Mike nodded and Sam looked as shocked as ever. I gave Mike a look that said hang-in-there.

"There had been a cave-in in the fifties and I guess these miners got trapped down there. Some of them survived but like...fifteen of them didn't make it. There was even this reporter and I think he figured out there had been some big cover up going on. We found these plans, and they knew the mines were a death trap, but they let the miners keep working anyway. And...we found this chair with dried blood all over the place...like somebody had been tortured." Mike explains. I was actually very intrigued about the whole thing. Who would actually let people work in dangerous conditions like that? Even after finding these clues, something was missing. Something important.

"Can we get back to how we're going to get the fuck out of here please?" Ashley says, trying to get everyone back on track.

"He's just saying how much weird shit has gone on up here. It's actually pretty interesting too." I say, standing up for Mike. Which, honestly, I never thought I'd have to do. He always was able to stand up for himself without anyone else getting involved.

"What's weird is that there is a tunnel leading from the lodge to the sanatorium, see?" She points to the lines showing tunnels.

"That's how we got back here." Mike says, which totally makes perfect sense. Although, we must have been walking for like an hour since it's like nearly four miles down the mountain. It didn't seem like that long since we were talking and confessing.

"Okay...well we'll be back soon. Just...stay here please." Mike says, as he goes for the exit. Off we went. The plan was for us to go back to the sanatorium and get to the cable car that way, instead of going back upstairs and getting right in the tracks of the Wendigo if it was still up there. Chris and the flamethrower guy hadn't come back yet, and I didn't think they ever would.

"You ready?" Mike asks me, and I smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Mike locks the door to the lodge behind him as we walk on. It was nearly four in the morning at this point, but we continued to charge on.

We eventually reached the same staircases we had climbed not three hours earlier, and we climbed them again. The steps led us back into the chapel room, only things looked worse than they did earlier, things thrown, more holes in the ceiling and no wolves in sight.

"What happened to the wolves?" Mike asks, looking around the chapel.

"No idea." I replied, trying to look for any sign of the wolves or a Wendigo. But there was nothing. 

Mike manages to find a double barrel shotgun and grabs loads of ammunition and hands me a light stick.

"Now all we need is a pitchfork and a mob." Mike says, and I laugh. If only we had a mob to help us get the hell off this mountain.

That'd be nice.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We'd walked for what seemed like forever, and we were suddenly outside. It was freezing, and I was beginning to lose feeling in my fingers and toes.

"Holy shit..." Mike said, stopping. I stopped just behind him. A part of me was terrified of why he stopped, and I hesitantly walked towards him.

"Is that a graveyard?" I asked, peering over his shoulder. The sight was both terrifying and saddening.

"I-I think so." He said softly, and I tightened my grip on him.

"We should keep going..."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

Mike kicked the door open and there he was. Wolfie.

"Happy to see me again, huh?" Mike asks the wolf, and smiles. It was nice to see Mike smile again, especially after what had happened tonight.

"Hi Wolfie, it's good to see you." I spoke to Wolfie, gently petting his head. His fur was soft, and he was very gentle when I was petting him. 

"Okay bud, I happened to see a map of this place so we're not flying blind. There should be a way through the psychiatric wing that'll take us right outside the mine. Think we can handle that?" Mike told the wolf.

Wolfie looks up at Mike and barks quietly, almost like he knew what was going down. I knew Wolfie was smart, he showed it the way he carried himself.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We had been walking through the sanatorium, and found our way through the psychiatric wing and through the center lobby. Mike had begun to walk through a walkway when we both heard a noise, and saw a can shaking on the floor. Mike got his gun, and pointed it at the can.

As he followed his aim around the room, out jumped a Wendigo from the right. It then proceeded to scream, and I screamed right back at it.

"RUN!" 

I ran as fast as I could, and Mike was right behind me along with Wolfie. I ran through corridor after corridor and hallway after hallway, only to run into a large, empty room. I quickly barricaded us in the room and continued to find another way out.

"Jump down here!" I yelled, jumping down the hole in the concrete. I motioned for Mike, and he jumped down with me.

"Wait, what about Wolfie?" Mike asks, being hesitant to leave him. I understand, and I attempt to get Wolfie's attention.

"Come on, boy. It's okay..." I try and get him to come down to us, but instead he walks away. I look over at Mike, who looks very upset that Wolfie can't come home with us. Maybe one day...

"See ya on the flip side, huh?" Mike says, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the exit.

"There's another Wendigo!" I yelled, and Mike pointed his gun at a barrel of gasoline. We were then thrown outside the entrance with a puff of smoke. We quickly stood up and began to head back to the tunnels.

"That was a bad idea." Mike said, panting. I only laughed.

"No kidding."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"MIKE! OPEN THAT DOOR!" I yelled, as he pushed through the door, and the Wendigo on fire was tackling Mike. I saw Sam and she took the weapon and knocked its head clean off.

"Holy shit..." I said, shocked at the headless Wendigo and Sam's ability to kill it. I had seen Mike shoot many of the Wendigos but he never really killed them.

"You guys alright?" Mike asks, catching his breath after being tackled by a Wendigo.

"Define 'alright.'" Sam says, panting as well. I laugh at her statement.

"Alive, for a start." Mike retorts, pulling me into a hug. Sam just stands there, awkwardly watching our embrace.

"Yeah, alive is good." Sam says, smiling politely. Sam always was the nice one of the group. Always putting others wants and needs above her own.

"Let's find a way down to where this fucker lives."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	14. Resolution

"I was not prepared for how ugly that thing would be up close." Sam says, as we walk down into the mines. We had been walking for a while, so we had to be getting close to where Josh was.

"Yeah...and I noticed something kind of weird about it. The Wendigo...it had a scar." Mike spoke.

"So?" Sam asks, looking at Mike curiously. Probably wondering why the hell a scar matters.

"So I've seen it before. I saw these old pictures of some guy with that same scar and...he was transforming into a Wendigo." It was true. I had seen the photo and the Wendigo that attacked us shared that same very scar. I didn't think much of it, until Mike started adding two and two together.

"You're kidding."

"It was one of the miners who had been trapped back in the fifties, in the cave-in, which means that thing is 80 years old, at least." Mike explained. I was shocked, and disturbed. That fucker could move faster than a cheetah, I couldn't believe that it was nearly 80.

"Spunky for an old timer." Sam jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"They cleaned the place out, killed a lot of people." 

"They? You mean there are more of them?" Sam asks, frantically.

"Well, yeah. There was a whole fucking sanatorium full of them!" I exclaimed, getting a little freaked out by just how many of these Wendigos there are on this mountain.

"How many?" Sam asks, looking at the two of us. We looked at each other and then back at Sam.

"Too many."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We had been swimming. Not because we wanted to, but because we had to. Mike, Sam and myself climb out of the water, only to find a journal. It was laying on the ground, open. 

As curious as I was, I was frozen. The journal looked like it had been written in. Sam began to walk towards the journal and began to read it.

"Oh shit, this looks like Hannah's handwriting..." Sam says, picking up the journal and holding it in her hands. Mike and I exchanged a worried glance.

"I think Hannah dug Beth up. It was Hannah. It's the only thing that makes sense... Beth died in the fall so Hannah must have buried her." Sam explained, trying to make sense of all; the information we had learned during our so-called 'getaway' on this fucking mountain.

"Fucking hell."

"Hannah was down here for weeks...she would have been starving, she would have been desperate." Sam looked distraught as she continued, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"We need to find Josh."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We made our way to the other side of the water, and stood up. Mike began to open the door, but struggles a little before falling over. As the door opens, the water comes flowing out and carries out several heads of our friends.

Out came the heads of the flamethrower guy, Jessica, Chris and Matt. All of them were killed in their own horrid way. I began to scream, and walk over to where Jess was. Her eyes were sunk in, and her jaw was missing. Her face looks absolutely terrorized.

"Bri, we should go." Mike spoke to me, and I looked at Jess. Mike helped me back up to my feet and we continued through the hallway, only to find the rest of the bodies of our friends.

"You see that?" Sam asks quietly, as she walks slowly through the hall. 

"Bodies..." Mike says, his breathing becoming faster and more erratic. 

I looked around the room of hooks and cages. There was everyone. All of our friends were dead. Chris, Ashley, Matt, Emily, Jessica, and the flamethrower guy. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw all their bodies just hanging there, waiting to be eaten. It was horrible.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Mike says, hunching over. Sam wasn't much better, she was screaming and looking around the room at the people hanging from the ceiling on chains, like they were lambs being slaughtered for wool.

"Shh, shh. I think I saw something..." Mike says, and we all go look through the wood, only to see...

"Josh!"

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We had gotten Josh while Sam and I went back to the lodge the fast way, while Mike took Josh the long way around. Josh couldn't climb up that kind of wall right now. He just couldn't. 

Sam stayed quiet throughout the climb and the walk back. I stayed silent and followed her back to the lodge. That was, until we heard a scream.

"Run!" I shouted, and the two of us were getting closer to the lodge. Sam had made it to the door, but it was locked.

I turned around and saw Mike. Only he looked much worse than when I had left him. He had dark bags under his eyes, dirt covering his face, blood spattered on his clothing and face, and he looked tired.

"Shit, Mike! You scared the hell out of me." I said, facing him. Sam looked like she had seen a ghost when she got a good look at him. He looked terrified.

"You look terrible." Sam said, looking him up and down.

"Gonna look worse if we stay out here." Mike said, pulling me close to him. I smiled at him and held his hand. We had to make it out of this, alive.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"How do you guys rate our chances of survival?" Sam asks us, as we walk through the cinema room.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Mike says, laughing as we continue walking. Suddenly the door to the cinema room opens, revealing two Wendigos.

"WENDIGO! RUN!" Sam yells at us, and we began to run. I feel Mike's grip my hand tightly and we both pick up the pace and race up the stairs to the living room.

I see Sam run behind us and close the door that the Wendigos were chasing us through in the movie room. We kept our viciously fast pace and were stopped abruptly in the living room.

We were stopped instantly when we saw a Wendigo just hanging on the chandelier as if that was just a casual occurrence.

"Don't fucking move. Don't fucking move a muscle..." I hear Mike whisper to Sam, who is the closest to the Wendigos. She still had her headlight on, and it's a wonder that the Wendigos didn't pick up such a bright object with their vision.

The Wendigo screams and twitches in its own movement. The scream pierced my ear and nearly made me sick. The Wendigos skin was very white and it looked as if their skin was thick and stretched across their bones tightly.

The teeth looked sharp, almost like a great white shark. Their eyes were very sunken and the light in them had vanished completely. I could tell they were once human, as they still shared some human characteristics. But, they were very inhuman. They were monsters.

Two more Wendigos enter the room from a lower floor and come towards the main Wendigo hanging from the chandelier. The moved quickly, and would have very fragile but deadly motions. The two more Wendigos locked eyes with the main Wendigo and looked as if they wanted to fight it.

One of the two began fighting the other and jumped at each other, only for one of them to be smashed into the staircase, hard. Not hard, harder. Like being smashed by a massive semi.

One of the Wendigos was then thrown entirely across the room. Landing in the fireplace, breaking one of the gas pipes. The gas pipe then began to leak gas into the air and fast.

I see Mike glance between the gas pipe, the lightbulb setup, and the light switch right by the front door. Sam also notices Mike's plan and nods at us both. Now, we had to find a way to somehow perfectly execute the plan. Or...we're all going to do die.

One of the Wendigos had gotten onto the railing of the top floor and hurled towards the other Wendigo. They spun around the several times, but the main Wendigo had a very robust grip on the other, and decapitated the other. I held my breath for a moment. These fuckers are strong.

Sam begins to walk backwards towards the door, but the floor of the lodge had other plans. It squeaked beneath her feet and the Wendigo immediately took note. It got down from the chandelier and walked right towards her, screaming directly in her face.

As Sam was being stalked, I look over at Mike and he's already made his way to the light bulb setup and had began to break the lightbulb, letting the filament be open.

I look behind me, and see the open door to the outside of the lodge. But, the Wendigo heard Mike break the light bulb and began to slowly walk towards him.

"HEY!" Sam yells, trying to save Mike's life. The Wendigo yells and marches towards Sam leaving Mike to start to walk backwards as quietly and as quickly as he can. 

Sam stays completely frozen as the Wendigo hovers over her. I'm sure she must have been internally screaming to get away. But, she stayed silent and still. Just like the flamethrower guy had said in his journal. If you're still, they can't see you.

The Wendigo walks away from Sam and heads towards me. I feel my heartbeat in my fingertips, and it's ringing in my ears. I try to breathe more quietly and I do so successfully.

Sam again saves our lives and yells to the Wendigo and she hides behind the wall of the lodge. Making the Wendigo scream right in her face again. Sam moves, and the Wendigo grabs her and shoves it's hand through her stomach. I have to bite my tongue in order to stop myself from screaming. 

In the distance, I could hear a helicopter coming for us. I had all my hope restored in surviving. We just had to burn the house down with the Wendigo inside.

With Sam being killed by the Wendigo, it allowed for Mike to run out of the lodge. We were so close to surviving. I could taste it.

After a couple seconds of silence, I began to run to the light switch. My footsteps getting closer and closer and then I flips the switch. The entire lodge lights on fire, killing the Wendigos simultaneously and ejecting me from the porch, causing me to land on the snow.

I saw Mike run over to me to help me up, "Are you okay?" He checked me out to make sure I didn't have any injuries and I just laugh.

"Okay? I'm more than okay. I'm alive!" I say, cheering, and pulling Mike into a hug. We had survived. If only I had done something more to save them. If only I had done something to save Hannah and Beth that night. If only...

Fire still leaked from all the windows and doors. I could feel the heat from the fire from over twenty feet away. But, the burn was good.

It felt good to see the light of day again. The sun had began to rise and you could see the horizon over the snow covered hills. I had never been more thankful for a sunrise in my entire life.

Today was going to be a good one. I was going to make sure of it.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	15. The Interview

The helicopter had picked Mike and I up from the lodge and was taking us back to the police station to get our statements on what happened at the lodge and to get interviewed about everything that happened.

We exchanged glances, we were together and that was safest. We didn't speak much, we didn't know what to say. The entire flight was nearly silent.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

We had just landed and were taken into the station. We were interviewed one at a time. We had to be silent in the waiting area. I had a lot going through my mind. How were we going to explain the Wendigos? Or what happened to Jessica?

"Brielle Riley." The officer said to me, as he held the door open to the interrogation room. I got up from my chair and went in the room. It was quite small and only a had a table and two chairs. 

"Have a seat, miss." The officer said to me, as he sat down as well. He started with me telling him why we were going back to the lodge after the twins' disappearance. I told him everything that had happened to me since I gotten to the lodge, avoiding the Wendigo situation.

"So, can you tell us what happened to the lodge?" He asks, getting out a yellow notepad.

"Well, the gas pipe had been broken and we turn the lights on and it caused the whole thing to just burn up." I answer as honestly as I can, trying to avoid bringing up the Wendigos.

"What caused the pipe to break?" He asks, writing something down on his notepad.

"Something had fallen on it, and it started to release gas into the air." It wasn't a lie. It happened like that.

"So, we got a distress signal from a girl named Emily. She said you were there with her in the fire tower. Is this true?" The man asked me, giving me a stern look.

"Yes. Her and Matt had went up there because Josh had played a prank on Chris and Ashley. We thought Josh was killed by a maniac and so they went to the tower to get some help." I reply, feeling guilty for what happened with Matt. I didn't know how he died, or Emily. But I did see their dead bodies.

"Can you tell us what happened to your friend, Sam" I swallow deeply. I didn't want to have to relive the moment. It was too graphic and painful.

"We were headed to the lodge and we were almost out of there. She moved and the thing killed her. It impaled her..." I gulp, getting goosebumps on my arms just talking about it.

"Okay..." He says, writing something else down on his notepad.

"Can you tell me what the prank was on Chris and Ashley?" He asks me, getting his pen ready.

"It was like a scene from saw. Ashley and Josh were tied up and Chris was forced to choose between Ashley or himself." I say, sadly looking down at my lap. They were both dead, so Mike must have told them.

"Who did he chose to kill?" The officer asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Ashley." I say, looking down at my hands. 

"I see." The officer says as he writes it down on his handy dandy notebook.

"Do you know anything about this man?" The officer says, holding up a photograph of the flamethrower guy. Only, in the picture he looks much younger, and with less facial hair and scars.

"Yes. He helped us get to safety." I said, analyzing the picture of the man who had saved our lives. I was so grateful that he gave me the knowledge to survive.

"Get to safety? From what? Josh?" The man asks, looking slightly confused.

"No. You see, the mountain has this...thing that lurks behind the trees. It doesn't matter if you think I'm lying about this. You need to go into the mines. You need to look into the Sanatorium. There's some crazy shit going down on the mountain." I speak, the horrors of them both coming into mind. 

"What's in the sanatorium, Brielle?" The man asks me, sitting up in his seat. He looked intrigued by what I had said and was curious to hear more.

"Horrible things. Things I wish I could unsee. Just...ask Mike. He's seen it. He was in it. Twice." I say, revealing the truth. But not too much.

"Okay...we're done here. You may go home now." The officer says, writing the last note down. And stops me just before I grab the doorknob.

"And please, take care of yourself and your boyfriend." I smile and turn the door handle. I walk down the long hallway to the waiting room.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"How'd it go?" Mike asks me. I nod and begin to gather my things. It was definitely time to go home. Get some rest. Hell, I'd like to take a shower too. Finally, home.

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


	16. Epilogue

It had been several months since the events at the lodge. Mike and I had made it official, and we were finally a couple. I was continuing my law degree at Harvard University as a sophomore, Mike was continuing his pre-med courses at Harvard University as a junior. We were happy, and that was good enough for me.

"Hey babe, I'm home." I shouted as I entered our apartment, Mike and I shared. We lived just off campus in a two bedroom apartment made just for us.

"In here, Bri." I hear Mike's voice coming from the kitchen and walk in there to find him dressed in a nice suit with the table made up all fancy. There was a bottle of champagne and a wonderful plate of food laid out on our fancy china. I couldn't help but smile.

"Michael Munroe, what have you done?" I ask him playfully, smiling at him. He smiled back and sat me down.

"Well, my girl has been working so hard here lately. I decided it would be great to have a nice, candlelit dinner with her." He spoke so smoothly, and I took a sip of the champagne.

"To us." He says, winking at me.

"To us."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————

"What is this actually about?" I asked, finishing the meal and putting my fork down. Mike looks up from his plate and looks me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking a bit worried. I smile, and ask him the real questions.

"I mean, that for all the years I've known you, you've never done this for any girl. Why me and why now?" I ask him.

"Because, Bri, you're the one." He spoke. I smiled, and I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, what would you say?

"Brielle, I've been told by so many people that some times with love, you meet the right person at the wrong time. I find that to be true with you and I. That soulmates always find a way. Brielle, you are my soulmate and I have been so very lucky to have you in my life. I love you and I want to be a part of your life, for the rest of mine."

"Mike...are you doing what I think you're doing?" I was grinning like an idiot, but I was unbelievably happy. Mike made me that way. Irresistibly happy and content.

"Brielle Grace Riley, will you marry me?" Mike gets on one knee and pops the question.

"Yes. Always and forever." I shouted happily, though I had tears in my eyes, I was as happy as could be

"Always and forever."

————🦋————🦋————🦋————🦋————  
Brielle Riley  
Jessica's Sister

Character Stats

Honest: 7/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Charitable: 8/10▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Funny: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Brave: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Romantic: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Curious: 10/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

Relationship Status

Ashley: 3/10 ▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Beth: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Chris: 7/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️  
Emily: 2/10 ▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Hannah: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Jessica: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Josh: 8/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️  
Matt: 5/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️▫️▫️▫️▫️  
Mike: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️  
Sam: 9/10 ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▫️


End file.
